


The Bet

by NeysaG



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeysaG/pseuds/NeysaG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana and Solas get to hear every cheesy line and compare notes on how many times the Inquisitor pays them a cursory visit before practically running over to Dorian's corner of the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

Solas was painting on the walls of his room when Leliana entered. He cleaned his brushes and set them aside as she settled on the couch. Leliana spoke once Solas set next to her. "I've seen the Inquisitor three times today which gives me a weekly total of fifteen. He visited you three times also which gives you a total of fourteen."

"Thirteen actually. One of the visits was to see me personally." Leliana nodded in agreement to Solas' statement. They had a bet going to see who the Inquisitor visited most before practically running over to Dorian's corner of the library to flirt. Badly, though Dorian wasn't much better.

"Did you hear their latest attempt?" Leliana's asked Solas before dropping her voice to a deeper level. "Dorian! I need to talk to you"

"About how much you adore me?" Solas' Tevinter accent was horrible but he attempted it anyways. "How about... You're rather strapping."

"I noticed you're rather strapping yourself."

"Of course, that only takes eyes."

"Luckily I have those."

"You do. A rather fetching pair." Solas couldn't help laughing, shortly to be joined by Leliana.

"That sounds more Antivan then Tevinter I think." A voice startled them into silence. Turning around they found the Inquisitor standing in the doorway. "See that you work on that would you? I don't think Dorian would like being thought of as Antivan."

Solas could only nod in agreement as a very amused Inquisitor took his leave, chuckling on his way out.


End file.
